puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackstalon
Jackstalon is quite active on Puzzle Pirates. He originally joined because he was bored of other puzzle games and he wanted a new experience. He quickly took a liking to it because of all the various things he could do in a puzzle game that he never could've done before. Jackstalon started Puzzle Pirates on the island of Lima in the Viridian Ocean on some day (that he doesn't remember) back in 2005. Those first 2 or 3 days, Jackstalon worked with the navy which is how he got his navy rank of ensign which hasn't been changed in 3 years. Jackstalon quickly decided that he wanted to be the captain of a crew and set out to meet the requirements. He realized that he should probably be an officer in a crew before he actually made a crew. So, he decided to join the crew called The Krakens Wrath which was in the flag Infierno De los Diablos as a pirate. While pillaging with this crew, he quickly worked up the ranks and became one of the crew's senior officers. While serving with The Krakens Wrath, Jackstalon took his first portrait. This portrait is currently in storage in his crew coffers shack on . In the portrait Jack is holding a deed to a ship which is the deed to the Lucky Puffer. The Lucky Puffer was his first ship and is his most prized ship because of that reason. After that, Jackstalon decided to serve with a different crew called The Royal Foil which is also when he became a manager of Swashbulkler's Ironworking Stall on Lima. Jack really liked that crew until the captain went dormant. Once he left The Royal Foil, Jackstalon felt ready to make his own crew. The first crew Jackstalon made was called Jackstalon's Mad Dagger's which is where he met his good friend, Geniuskid. Jackstalon really liked that crew but eventually went dormant because there wasn't many new things to do. For the next couple of months, Jack was on and off of Puzzle Pirates until he decided to stay a while longer one day. That day, he noticed all the new things. He quickly made the choice to rename his crew from Jackstalon's Mad Daggers, to Imperial Forces. During this time as a captain in Imperial Forces, he joined the flag Mercenaries and took his second portrait which is currently his most favourite one. He also got his first pet which is a grey and white dog named Nitro which comes with Jack where ever he goes. He sailed with that crew for a while and had a lot of fun, but because of his computer breaking down one day he stopped playing and totally forgot about Puzzle Pirates for over a year. One day when he was looking at what was on his start button, he realized that he forgot about Puzzle Pirates and he then swiftly clicked on it, got all the downloads, then logged on. That same day, he took his 3rd portrait and got his second pet which is a white rat named Tiki. Again, Jackstalon made a crew that was named Dark Vengeance and joined the flag, Fading Myths. Jackstalon stayed in that crew for quite a while, but left it to go to The Hacking Pirates because his crew dropped to aspiring. While serving with The Hacking Pirates, Jackstalon did the Greyghost Treasure Adventure and got his fourth and final portrait. After that, Jackstalon again forgot about Puzzle Pirates for 3 months. Finally when Jack returned, he decided that he was better at being a captain and left to make a crew called The Merchant Kings. While in this crew, he gathered up PoE from crew donations to make a shipbuilding stall on Lima. In an interesting turn of events, one day a man walked in by the name of Blindcrow and told him this very interesting story that can be read on his biography. He bought 2 sloops, worked on them, brought friends to the stall and eventually became one of Jackstalon's managers. Sushigrl is Blindcrow's girlfriend and she also became one of Jack's managers. On the date of July 23, 2008, these two managers helped Jack finally make a profit in a stall that he owned. A couple days later, Jackstalon decided to make a friend in his crew the rank of Senior Officer. His friends name was Shadowbeard and this mate worked hard for the rank. When Jack told Shadow of his promotion, Shadow went nuts! He started thanking Jack quite rapidly and telling him that He'll work hard to keep this rank. On July 30, 2008 at 4:40pm EST, he got his first Weighty and it was in shipwrightery. A little after that, Jack decided to become a Greeter because he really likes helping people. When he first became a Greeter, he was unsure abou what to do, but his friend Kldkllr told him to just take out a Greeter Pillage. Jackstalon did exactly that and had a lot of fun with the new pirates he met. As of 2011, quite a bit has changed in Jack's normal routine. He normally would return after a few months, join a crew for a while then make his own crew. In the early months of 2010, Jack dissolved The Merchant Kings and joined the Pouncing Piranhas, a crew under the leadership of Dlonelyone. Though Jack has taken short, month-long absences, he has remained in the Pouncing Piranhas as June 2011. Over the course of 2009, 2010 and 2011, he has also gained a number of new trophies including what most agree to be his favorite which is an Incredible in Shipwrightery. Jack still has the Lucky Puffer (few believe he'll ever sell it considering the amount of history behind it) as well as a Longship by the name of Thick Mako and a Fiery Sloop called Flaming Angler. Around June 10th, 2011, he came back from another one of his breaks and was out of poe few items to his name. Unlike some that might sell their ships, Jack saw that selling his ship would only delay the issue. So naturally in true Jackstalon fashion, he took the helm of the Lucky Puffer and sent sail! Now the spoils these pillages were wasted in poker but word has it that he's in the process of turning this around. Only the future holds the key to Jack's next move but knowing him, he'll be back near the top soon enough.